


The Bed's Too Big Without You

by Oceana



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bottom Tony, Challenge Response, M/M, Shower Sex, characters falling asleep because that's all I seem to be able to get them to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceana/pseuds/Oceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I made was one mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed's Too Big Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response for the first NCIS fication, back in - that's right - 2005. It's been a while, hm?
> 
> Maybe after all those years, there's still someone out there to enjoy this. :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Here are my original notes, dated 12 July 2005
> 
> Title: The Bed's Too Big Without You   
> Author: Oceana  
> Email: oceana2602@gmail.com  
> Pairing: Tony/Kermit. No, I mean Gibbs/DiNozzo, of course.  
> Notes: Set after "Left For Dead", small spoilers for the episode. Written for the first NCIS ficathon. The quote I used – in the most unimaginative way ever – was "Movin' right along, footloose and fancy free, getting there is half the fun, come share it with me..." (The Muppets).   
> Summary: All I made was one mistake.  
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Ficathon archive yes, all other's please ask.

 

"Movin' right along, footloose and fancy free, getting there is half the fun, come share it with me..."

For a moment he thinks he is in the wrong house, except that this is his bathroom, and his shower, and the man softly singing under the shower is… he is not quite sure if Tony is his as well, but he likes to think so.

He opens the door to the shower, a cloud of steam coming out so he has to take a step back.

"DiNozzo! What are you doing?"

"Oh. Hi boss!" Tony clears his throat. "Didn’t hear you come in."

He waits. 

"I was … Muppets, you know."

Tony is a bit red in the face, and it’s not all caused by the heat of the water.

"You do know the Muppets, don’t you?"

'Yes, Tony, I do know the Muppets, I’m not dead.' he thinks, but he doesn't say it. He doesn't really care what Tony sings or doesn't sing under the shower and he isn't in the mood for talking. Not after they had almost gotten blown up, not after he almost lost Kate to the revenge of the woman Kate had made the mistake of trusting. 

"Uhm, it's getting a bit cold in here, boss.” Tony says.

"Is it?" He starts to unbutton his shirt. "You may want to get out of the shower, DiNozzo, if you are getting cold." For a second he really means it. He spent hours on paperwork, one of his agents hurt, two people killed, and now he comes home to Tony singing children's songs under his shower. Tony has no right to be in a good enough mood to sing, even if the soft humming sounded more as if he was trying to cheer himself up.

"I’m sorry, boss." Tony says. "I was just..."

"Shut up, Tony." Gibbs opens his belt and slides off first his pants, then his boxer shorts. He puts the boxers on top of the other clothes on the nearby chair and steps into the shower, the hot water pouring down on him, almost painful on his cold skin. 

"Turn around." he orders, and Tony complies, just as he always does. "Put your hands against the wall."

He closes his eyes and concentrates on the water running over him for a moment, slowly warming his cold hands and legs. He feels exhausted and tired. Maybe he should have showered alone. Then he opens his eyes and Tony is so close to him, naked and wet and beautiful, and showering alone suddenly seems like a really bad idea. 

Tony moves the head of the shower to the side, so that the water is running down the wall behind Gibbs, and leans in to kiss him. Hot skin and wet lips, and he cannot help but open his mouth, let Tony slip his tongue inside, Tony's fingers are buried in his wet hair and he is weirdly aware of how tall Tony is. He breaks the kiss and watches Tony lick his lips, droplets of water running down his face. He wants to lean in and lick them off, wants Tony to continue kissing him, lose himself in that feeling. But he can’t do that, that’s not who he is. That's not who they are.

"Turn around." He says again, more softly now.

Tony gives him another, too gentle kiss, and leans against the wall, his back to him. Gibbs watches him for a moment. Tony's skin is red, and when he reaches for him, it feels hot to his touch. Little drops of water cling to his back, and Gibbs runs his fingers through them, tracing an invisible pattern on Tony's back. He lets his hands slide down Tony's sides and kisses his neck, licking away the water that is running out of Tony's wet hair. Tony head is half-turned, so he bites his ear lobe gently and feels Tony shudder against him. He steps between Tony's legs, and Tony spreads them to let him in. A sudden, strong arousal runs through him, the knowledge that Tony would do everything for him right now, that he could order him to kneel down and suck him just as easy as he could make him leave. His legs touch the inside of Tony's thighs and he presses against them a little, feeling Tony give in and spread his legs wider. There isn't much room in the shower, but he knows that Tony would give him even more, would follow his lead until it hurt him, and maybe beyond that.

This is why they shouldn't do this. Because Tony is part of his team, and he is responsible for him. Because they need to be able to trust each other when they are out in the field, and at the moment he doesn't even trust himself. Doesn't trust himself not to hurt Tony, because he can, because Tony will let him, because they are both going to end up hurt if they continue this. Because losing Tony in the explosion would have been so much worse than losing Kate, and he cannot do that, cannot let himself care more about Tony than about his other agents.

He has one hand on Tony's back now, the other on his chest, playing with the wet hair. He finds a nipple and twists it. Tony moans, but he keeps his hands on the wall, just like he told him.

He slides his right hands further down between Tony's cheeks. Water isn't a good lubricant, so he has some difficulty sliding his finger inside. Tony gasps a bit, but doesn't protest. He can feel him relax, pressing against him. He presses his finger in deeper and bites Tony's neck, provoking another moan. He licks the bite, then further down Tony's spine, his finger still buried deep inside Tony, eliciting a sharp gasp whenever he moves it against Tony prostate. He adds a second finger, ignoring the hiss of pain. Tony will say something if he hurts, he tells himself, and he wants to believe it. The tightness around his fingers feels amazing, and he wants nothing more than to bury himself in it. 

This used to be so easy, he thinks. Back then, when he was still fucking men, a long time ago, he'd have used the shampoo as lubricant and they would have fucked each others brains out, just some guy doing another. No thinking, no see you tomorrow, nothing to worry about but his position as a marine. Now he needs a condom and lube, and while he cannot lose his job for fucking men anymore, he certainly can for fucking this man. He presses himself closer to Tony's wet, slippery body, closes his left hand around Tony's cock and begins stroking him. Firm, sure movements, feeling the weight of Tony's hard cock between his fingers.

"Gibbs." Tony gasps. "If you want to fuck me, you better do it soon." 

'You should call me Jethro.'’ he thinks. 'If we continue doing that, you should really start calling me Jethro.' He doesn't say it, because his mouth is occupied with leaving a trail of kisses on Tony's neck and shoulders. That they cannot continue doing this has nothing to do with it.

"Stay there." he says instead and opens the shower door, reaching with his left hand for the cabinet next to it to get a condom and lube. It is a bit difficult to reach, with two fingers still buried deep inside Tony's ass.

"Oh fuck, Gibbs…" Tony moans and starts to fuck himself on Gibbs's fingers. He has found the condom and tears the package open with his teeth, but to put it on he has to pull out his fingers, and Tony moans at the loss.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" he says breathlessly, pushing his ass into Gibbs's lap. Gibbs puts the condom on and the spreads some lube on Tony with shaky fingers.

'Bossy, aren't you, DiNozzo?' he thinks, and then he slides his cock inside slowly. Tony opens up for him, pushing against him, pulling him deeper until his chest is pressed against Tony's back and there is not an inch of space left between them.

"Touch me." Tony says desperately, his hands shaking against the wall. "Please."

He puts his fingers around Tony's cock again, just holding it until Tony starts to fuck his hand, pushing back onto his cock, then forward again. It feels incredibly, and he just stays like that for a while, letting Tony do all the work. Then it becomes too good and he has to move, has to drive himself deeper into the heat, get closer to the man in front of him. 

"Tony," he moans before he can stop himself. He buries his teeth in Tony's shoulder and lets go. 

"Fuck, Gibbs, oh god, you…" Tony's hand joins his and he speeds up his movements, letting Tony take the lead and then Tony suddenly goes still and squeezes around him. He feels Tony's come shoot through his fingers and then he, too, is coming, blood rushing in his ears, pleasure overwhelming him. 

Sudden blackness around him and he feels his legs give out, unable to hold him any longer. He begins to slide down the wall. Suddenly there are arms under his, catching his fall, lowering him slowly to the ground. Tony is holding him, and for a moment, just a short moment, he leans his head against Tony's chest, closes his eyes and let's himself be held. 

When he looks up, Tony is kneeling between his open legs on the shower floor and looks awfully smug.

"What?" he asks, still trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing." Tony says with a smile.

"It was the heat." He glares. "And all that steam. I should let you pay the hot water bill if you waste it like this."

Tony smiles even more and kisses him again, warm mouth pressing against his until he opens it, caressing Tony's lips with his tongue, finally meeting Tony's, lazily moving against his own. He moves his tongue deeper into Tony's mouth, and Tony lets him, soft, pliant. Smiling against his kiss. He moves to touch Tony's belly, soft in the crouching position he is in, and he can feel Tony hold his breath, trying to flatten his stomach. He has to smile at Tony's unnecessary vanity. 

"Bed?" Tony asks against his mouth.

"Yeah." he says. He isn't sure he can move yet, so he waits for Tony to get up, watches him wash off the traces of semen and then leave the shower. Water is still pouring down on his head and shoulders. He closes his eyes again and tries not to think.

Tony puts his head into the shower again.

"Are you coming?" he hears him ask.

"Here, let me get that." Tony says, taking the condom that has slipped off and is lying between his legs. At least they are in the shower, so the water can take care of the mess they’ve made.

He gets up only after Tony has left the bathroom, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around his waist. The room is warm and steamy, and when the cold air in the hallway hits him he feels as if he is waking up from a dream. Tony is lying under the covers when he enters the bedroom, taking over most of the bed, already half asleep. 

They don't kiss again, and they don’t fall asleep in each other arms. They never do. But when he slides under the covers, Tony reaches for him, letting his hand rest on Gibbs's chest.

"Did you ever make a mistake?" he had asked Tony earlier tonight, and Tony had answered, truthfully. This is his mistake, he thinks, listening to Tony's soft snores. This is his mistake, one he cannot stop himself from making again and again. 

He concentrates on the weight of Tony's hand on his chest and falls asleep.


End file.
